Point of View
by damncritic
Summary: Five problems when you have a drop-dead gorgeous guy for a best friend.


**Point of View**

**By : DC **

Disclaimer : Not mine. Except the story.

Summary : Five problems when you have a drop-dead gorgeous guy for a best friend.

Rating : None

* * *

There are five problems when you have a drop-dead gorgeous guy for a best friend:

1. Even if you're both guys, there will always be people who will assume that you're together. As in together _together_. Especially if your gorgeous best friend has no sense of personal space and always has either an arm on your shoulder (to better reach that chocolate donut you were about to take a bite of) or a hand on your elbow (to bring closer the strawberry milkshake you were holding). And while Danny is okay with the lack of personal space (though a bit disgruntled with the accompanying theft of his food because _really now_, those were his favorites too you know), he doubts that the other men and women who are looking at him with envy to something bordering outright hatred would share the same sentiment. So Danny learned early ahead to stop carrying anything related to food when they're in public so as not to encourage any knives or stray bullets from drifting towards him.

2. You'll realize that enjoying your time in a bar is a distant memory during your youth. Because lately, it seems that instead of being able to get to know that cute girl over there and buy her a drink or two, there will always be that guy who'd suddenly try to grope and manhandle your best friend and you'd end up turning around and beating up the said guy (or try to, it would really depend on how big the guy is actually). At least Rusty feels sorry enough to help pull the tens of splinters he got from breaking the guy's head with the wooden chair (well he was big, what would you expect?), but still not sorry enough to stop wearing those damn provocative, skin-tight clothes that Danny just _knew_ were the reason that started this mess in the first place.

3. And even if there are those rare days when your best friend would be able to meet someone decent enough who can keep his hands to himself, you'll find yourself still unable to enjoy your time with that nice girl because you're worrying if that somebody would _really_ protect him if anything bad happens. So after refusing the girl's invitation to her place and opening the door to a still-empty apartment, Danny just turns on the TV to Oprah and opens a bottle of wine as he waits for that familiar thud against the door of their apartment at half past three in the morning telling him that Rusty has forgotten his keys _again_ and is planning to sleep outside rather than ring the doorbell to wake him up.

4. There will come a time though when you wouldn't hear that thud, and after putting down the empty wineglass in the sink and flopping down on your bed that was already streamed with the early rays of sunlight, you realize that you still can't seem to sleep even if you're dead tired because of that strange, unexplainable _ache_ in your chest. But whatever it is, you're happy because he's happy, so much so that even if you have to spend the whole night listening to a very hyper and sugar-filled best friend gushing about that oh-so romantic dinner date, you'd still choose to secretly drop those helpful hints to the boyfriend as to what dessert place your best friend is currently craving for. Because being with Rusty and seeing him glowing and smiling and simply _happy_ like that is really the only thing that Danny wants.

5. And even if you get to bump into that same cute girl who can make you smile and laugh and somehow forget that strange ache, you'll find yourself canceling your long-awaited date because there's that _look_ on your best friend's eyes that tells you that you have to stay with him _right now_. Because there is nothing more horrible and painful than having to open the door to your apartment after a fine date, only to find your best friend's unconscious figure on the floor with several bottles of empty beer beside him. And, as Danny gently picks him up holds him close, he vows to himself to always be by his best friend's side until Rusty gets to meet that perfect person who will love him and cherish him like none other.

Rusty opened his eyes slightly and, smelling the familiar scent of his best friend, snuggled deeper into the warm arms that were gently carrying him towards his room, a sad smile on his face.

6. Rusty tried and tried and triedto find someone else because _he_ is just so straight and he tried for years and he still couldn't make him notice, but there was no one who'd come even _close_ enough. So he can't help but rely on these dirty tactics to keep his drop-dead gorgeous and protective and kind and totally oblivious best friend to himself for just a while longer. Because he knows that some day, somewhere, Danny would meet that perfect and special woman whom he would just simply adore and worship and wouldn't be able to_ leave_. And he knows that when that time comes, there's nothing he can do but to smile and step aside because nothing is more important than the happiness of his best friend.

Until then, he'll do anything and_ everything_ to keep his best friend to himself.

The End.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
